Support
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Paul, Alli, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, "Let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret", Wait a minute. Gordon interrupted. "I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think", he sometimes said this, Gordon would!
1. Chapter 1

M, D. _ Approximate Word Count 1,200

6 Rd, 3 _ 2015 D. M.

Ma, Wisconsin 57112 _ Disposable Copy

Extension 0272

Life Support

by

M. W. Meredith

Paul, Alli, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, "Let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret",

**Wait a minute.** Gordon interrupted. "I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think", he sometimes said this, Gordon would say, but always rescind soon after. He said, "What if there is time travel into tomorrow? What if some day they invent a time machine? What if tomorrow exists as surely and palpably as yesterday, today as well? What if there is a fate for all us?"

Paul said then, "Some people believe that but what's the reason in brooding over the past because you tried at some thing and you failed, is that logical? If you are having something that you want to go back and change since you're feeling bad about it, perhaps you should talk about it and get bad emotions out of the your system with group instead of always thinking of it happening over and over inside your head and feeling regret all the time. Time merely is an invention of humanity to measure how far the day has passed so far. We at Life Support encourage taking a page from the book that those persons live by. We like to think of living for now. Perhaps there were dragons in the Middle Ages; neither you nor I were there in this lifetime, perhaps there is some thing like magick. Perhaps there are such things as miracles. Who knows? Do you, Paul, have to necessarily believe so because rigidly in science? Perhaps you don't have to be so un-FLEXIBLY rigid. You don't have to think that you are going to die of AIDS exactly two years to the day and hour, minute, second that a doctor told you that you'd die".

After a long pause Paul said, "Look, I find some of what you teach suspect. Because I'm used to relying on intellect. However, I try to open up to things I don't know. Because reason says I should've died", Paul counted four of Paul's own fingers.

Paul and Roger both said at the same time. **Three years ago.**

Roger said alone, this time, "A doctor once told me when I tested positive for HIV that I only had two years to live, too. That was five years ago".

Gordon replied to that, "Sometimes doctors will tell you the wrong thing. Sometimes they tell you a diagnosis insensitively. Some-times they tell rape victims that they're pregnant due to the fact that they're sluts and they have had sex before marriage. Doctors are overly logical types that don't care about your feelings sometimes. Let us continue our motto. Paul, you don't have to continue. You can sit down if you want, Paul".

Paul continued with the rest. On the other hand, life is yours to miss, no other road. No other way. No day but today.

Gordon then said, " Let us sit, now. Roger, Paul, those doctors shouldn't have told you that. People usually die generally two years after getting HIV/AIDS but only after getting a fever, too. There is A. Z. T. also, for those that can afford it or get it somehow. In addition, you can take care of yourself and keep away from germs so that you can stay well for as long as you can. I can't advise this, but here's also alternative means of medicine such as Cannabis. You can join a lobby group to legalize Marijuana. Cannabis can help you to keep eating properly. If you can get a doctor to prescribe you legal steroid compounds that could keep you strong for as long as possible, if you could afford it".

Gordon continue: "In general persons: get a couple years to subsist when persons get fever, when they get AIDS!"!

Paul said, then, "I'm not afraid of AIDS anymore, but I do know that I'm afraid of losing my dignity, will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Sometimes I feel like this is a nightmare from which I'll never awake"

Miss Marquez said; "I have a fear like that, too".

Collins replied, "Me too".

Dumott in return said, "So do I."

Alli replied, as well, "Me, too".

Roger paused, and finally admitted, "So do I, have a fear of something such as this",

Paul said, "You'd be surprised how a family will pull together, during a health emergency. Your friends will visit while you are at the hospital".

Gordon replied, "That's a comfort, thank you. I just needed to be told that by someone who knows what happens when someone gets sick and has to go to the hospital, that's all",

Gordon stated; "All of my family, and friends have left me when found out I'd H.I.V., I simply am to find if at least a solitary person my show up to this memorial service one's going to plan for me".

Paul stated simply: "I know at-least one of these peoples here will show! I know this out of personal experience".

Again, Paul said: "Perhaps it's not from the horse mouth, yet friends of Support will arrive from Support in order to show up for the hospital when you are feverish! I know Schunard here got HIV the firstly of Schunard's friends: I know five people here whom will show to the hospital at the least for visitation".

Three persons smiled at the before said!

Paul continues, "Friends will show for funerals. The young woman here burnt his bridges with his old friends: and family; found new friends, Schunard's an out transvestite: there'll have been a full church with his funeral; you could do better. I have hope whom will being hope"!

Gordon then said: "It's doing wonders already".

Shunard says, "I got lucky who I found these friends"!

Cohen says, "It's us who were the lucky ones".

\- - -30- - -

Meredith, Duramen _ Approx Count 300

Four Five Zero Cottage, Apartment Three _ 2015 M., Guy

Madison, Wisconsin Five Three Seven-One-Six _ Disposable Copy

Phone Extension: (608) 222-

After Words?

by

Meredith, Guy D.

That is the end of that first act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of Gordon? Not necessarily! If you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life!

What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK!

Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

\- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

M, G. D. _ Ln. Cnt. 20

Five Zero Six Cottage Road 2015 M, G. D.

Madison W Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

**End Titles/**End/No Day but Today/Coda Without You Coda

by

Walt M.

The truth is simple:

The truth is last,

Blast.

There is no when,

There's only here

Lean into your love.

Or forever

Choose

Will no one say?!

Here

Forever;

No other path

No other day.

No gay is too gay.

I give my soul:

Will I lose my goal;

No day without

The truth is sorrow:

The truth is fast,

Will someone pay?!

My only soul.

No day is too lame:

Day without you

In the end, it's simple:

Wait

Blue

Rent!

\- - -30- - -


End file.
